Finding Pieces To A Puzzle YouDidn’tKnowWasMissing
by Eyes-Only-Angel
Summary: The whole SVU team is called to investigate when the body of a teenage girl is found in Central Park. But with the sudden appearance of a person who will rock the foundations of one of them. How well this Person adapt to the new situation that they..
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Sorry about the title being squished and summery being cut ran out of space.

Please Read and Review thanks.

**Summery:** The whole SVU team is called in to investigate when the body of a teenage girl is found in Central Park.

But with the sudden appearance of a person who will rock the foundations of one of them. How well this Person adapt to the new situation that they now find themselves in and could this new person be connected somehow to the crime that they are investigating.

Finding Pieces To A Puzzle You Didn't Know Was Missing

By

Eyes Only Angel

* * *

All four detectives were huddled around the coffee station idly chatting when Cragen approached them with details of a new case.

The group turned and looked towards their captain. While Munch put the coffee pot down and took a sip from his mug.

"Ok listen up people a girls body was found in Central Park I need you and Olivia out there Warner's already at the scene find out what she's got for you and what the cops on the scene can tell you" Turning from Olivia and Elliot to face the other detectives "Munch Fin you two canvas the sounding buildings see if anyone saw or heard something"

"So much for my perfect cup of coffee" Munch mutters as he pours the contents in his mug down the drain.

Cragen took that to be an ok than turned and walked back into his office.

* * *

"Thank you very much officer we've got it from here" Elliot informs the uniform that was first on the scene. Who nods then turns away from Elliot and Olivia as they approach the medical examiner.

Warner waited until they were standing beside her before she began her explanation of the crime.

"A 15 year old Jane Doe. Looks like cause of death was from a broken neck possible an end result to the beating she suffered. I'll know more when I do the autopsy, I'll call you when the results are in" Warner informs them as she points to the various bruises on her arms, legs and neck.

"Thanks Melinda" Olivia says taking one last look at the girls lifeless body as Warner signaled for the EMTs the ok to place her in a bodybag.

"Come on Liv lets go and see what the others have found. Talk to you soon Mel" Elliot tells her as he leads Olivia away from the crime scene and back towards the car.

* * *

"So how'd you make out?" Elliot asks as the walked back into the precinct and headed over to take a seat at their desks, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on his chair in the process.

"So far nobody's seen anything or they don't want to get involved" Munch informs them.

"Well who could blame them? I mean seeing someone dump a body, who would sooner kill you in a blink of an eye to cover their asses if they saw you. Isn't something that brings comfort to some people" Fin counters.

"Still there's gotta be somebody who saw something who has the guts to say something?" Olivia remarks shaking her head.

Just than the phone on Elliot's desk rang and he picked it up on the second ring.

"Detective Stabler speaking… Yep we'll be right there. That was Warner she wants us down there" Elliot informs Liv as he hangs up the phone and gets up form behind his desk and pulls on his jacket.

Olivia follows suit and they quickly walk out the doors of the bull pit and drive to Mercy General.

* * *

"Glad you could make it" Warner says warmly, as she turns away from the clip board that she was reading when she hears them enter the morgue.

"So what have you got for us Warner" Elliot asks as they walk over to the examination table where the girls' body lay partly covered by a white sheet leaving only her head and shoulders exposed.

"The time of death was somewhere between 8 or 9pm last night. She was raped over a period of time as there is old scaring. This girl was really worked over she had two broken ribs to both sides and a dislocated right arm, which would have needed to be reset in a hospital if she had lived. The poor child suffered a hell of pain before she died. Please catch the son of a bitch who did this to her"

"Well try our hardest" Olivia assures Warner with a nod over her left shoulder as they turn and walk out the door.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

The doors to the Squad room swing open; a girl cautiously steps inside and scans the room for signs of life.

And spy's two people with their backs to her standing in front of a set of stairs engaged in conversation. From what she could make out from the woman's hand gestures she was trying to get her point across to the man next to her.

Just than Elliot and Olivia turn around from the coffee station and approach her when the see the girl walking towards them and meet a few feet by their desks.

"Hi there I'm detective Stabler and this is detective Benson, can we help you with something?" Elliot asks as liv had taken a sip of her coffee when they spied the girl.

"Yes.. I.. Um.. I'm looking for a detective Munch. John Munch I was told that I'd find him here? The girl asks glancing nervously towards the exit and to the two detectives.

"He's out on a call at the moment but he'll be back soon. Are you sure that there isn't anything that my partner and I can help you with?" Olivia asks glancing at John's vacant desk and back at the skittish girl who looked no older that 13.

"No.. Um.. That's ok I'll ah.. I'll come back" The girl says as she turns and makes a hasty retreat to the bull pit doors. But before she can make it 5 feet from Olivia and Elliot she bumps into someone who had just walked in.

"Hey watch where you're walking there girly" Fin says as she bumps into his partner. Causing them to end the heated conversation they were having over the current case.

"Sorry I didn't see you" She says blushing slightly over the mishap.

"That's alright my boney ass will live to struggle through another day" Munch says giving the girl a reassuring smile as he straightened his ruffled shirt and tie.

"More like stumble through" Fin jokes.

Olivia try's to stifle a laugh at his comment. While Elliot and the girl break out with a grin although the girls looked a little pained.

"John this girl was actually asking for you" Elliot manages to say before she even had a chance to side step Munch and continue for the doors.

The girl just looked completely stunned at Munch and couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"If you want we could go somewhere more quiet to talk" Munch offered judging from the look on her face and sensing that she may need to tell him something important and that was difficult for her to say with out feeling more relaxed.

"I um.. I believe that you might be my dad"

Leaving everyone around her with shocked stunned faces at the girls' revelation as those words flew out of her mouth and sunk into their minds.

* * *

V

V

V

Please if you've made it this far that go ahead and review I really really love to hear what you have to say about my fics good or bad long or short it doesn't matter just let me know thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

"I um.. I believe that you might be my dad" She couldn't believe that she had finally said it. It seemed like she had stood in front of Munch and his partner for what felt like hours when in fact it was more like a few seconds.

The girl truly had no intention on coming back when she found out that he wasn't there.

But when she literally bumped into Munch, she just stood there staring dumbly at him, and knew that she had to decide than and there on whether or not to tell him. So she took a deep breath and dropped the bomb.

Now she was being to regret saying it, as they stood there in uncomfortable silence.

"I thought you said that you didn't have a kid" Fin comments dumbly finally finding his voice.

"As far as I knew I didn't" Munch replies his mind still reeling over what this girl had said.

Rolling her eyes at the absurd comments that these two were making, made the girl wish that she could turn back time so that she didn't come here at all.

Catching the look that the girl was giving them, the first thought that popped into Olivia's mind was that it looked a little like the one Munch gives when he's annoyed at some stupid comment.

"Ok so first let me apologize for those two they're in shock. And secondly can you tell us your name please sweetie" Olivia asks finally stepping in to lead this conversation somewhere more productive than where it had just began. Giving a disapproving glance at the two.

"That's ok I understand that this is all a shock to him. And its Amanda, Amanda Colby" She informs her briefly glancing towards Munch. Thankful for the kind face and common sense that this woman had and wondered just how she put up with them.

"Well it's nice to meet you Amanda. So why don't you tell us, why you think that Munch is your father?" Olivia asks smiling kindly at her, using the voice she uses when talking to victims.

"May I?" Amanda asks gesturing to the seat at Elliot's desk as she shifted uneasily under the weight of her bag, shaking a wayward lock of her long red streaked hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Sure go ahead" Elliot says wondering why they didn't offer her a seat before as the large backpack that she wore looked heavy on her small frame.

"Thanks" Amanda replies courteously as she shrugged off the pack onto the desk, sat down than began to dig through her purse. "Because your name is on my birth certificate" She informs them when she finds the paper she was looking for and hand's it to Munch.

Munch reads and rereads the certificate a few times, and couldn't quite believe that** it was** his name he was seeing on the birth certificate.

An uneasy silence befalls the bull pit again as a minute ticks by. Before Munch willingly releases his hold as Fin reaches for the document and pulls it out of his hands, he wanted to see the proof for himself.

"Where's your mother I'd like to talk to her about this? Munch asks a slight bitter tone in his voice, but soon regretted it when he sees the sad look evoke her hazel eyes.

"She died two weeks ago, I was going through her things and that's when I found my birth certificate. I Googled you and that's when I came here" Amanda reveals as the unshed tears stung her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" Munch Begins embarrassed by his remark.

"That's ok you weren't to know" Amanda says smiling timidly though the sadness in her eyes could not be hid.

"How did you get here? Fin asks hoping that this would lead her into giving them more insight, as to where she's come from and who she came here with.

"I took a train" Amanda says flicking a bit of fluff from her shirt.

"By yourself? From where?" Munch asks shocked.

"I'm not a child and anyway no one would miss me" She says ignoring his attempt to find out where she came from.

"What do you mean by that? Olivia asks worried that she might be a runaway.

"I was meant to go stay with Aden, mom's boyfriend then I found that" Amanda Says gesturing to the document, now in Elliot's hand with Liv looking over his shoulder "He told me he was sorry, but mom wanted me to know when I was old enough to understand. I told him that I had to find out if it's true or not so he let me come out here. But he knows I'm here" Amanda quickly explains.

At that Liv and El exchange questioning glances at each other as does Munch and Fin.

"No really he does" Amanda insists catching the looks they gave to their partners.

"And he's ok with you coming out here on your own?" Munch skeptically questions looking for any hint that would prove that she was lying.

"Yeah he's totally cool with it. Like I said Aden's ok with me finding out the truth, why don't you believe me?" Amanda says letting out a frustrated sigh.

"It's alright we do, it's just that.. Could we have a number where we could talk to Aden and clear a few things up?" Olivia assures Amanda hoping to win her trust and gain vital information that would help both the girl and her friend out.

"I would but he's gone offline for awhile camping. His way of dealing with mom's death, I'm not sure when he'll be back or if he'll answer his cell but I can try" Amanda informs them than pulls out her cell flips it open and presses 1 that dials a preset number than holds it up to her right ear.

It rings a few times than diverts to message bank.

"Hi Aden, I made it safely to the city. I'm at the percent right now and I've told him. Munch and his work mates really want to speak to you about it. Please call me as soon as you hear this. Bye" Amanda says than hangs up and places it back in her bag.

"Voice mail?" Elliot comments as he leans against a desk with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yep not sure when he'll get to it, like I said he's offline" Amanda says shrugging than bites her lip in thought "So where do we go from here? Should we like do a test or something?" Amanda finally asks looking towards Munch.

"We should go and see Warner at Mercy, she'll be able to run the test for us" Munch suggests finally handing Amanda back her birth certificate.

"That sounds like a plan the sooner we do this the sooner we'll know" Amanda replies eager to finally find the truth, feeling a little apprehensive about going somewhere with this person even though he's a cop.

"Sounds like a great idea hey I'll .."Fin begins but his cell phone rings "Sorry I've gotta take this, it's that guy who may have some info on another case we're working on" Fin says than heads out the room.

"I'll drive you two" Olivia suggests as she doesn't think that Munch is in the right frame of mind to drive right now. While sensing that she was feeling a little uneasy Liv gave Amanda a reassuring smile.

Munch nods his head slightly already lost in his own thoughts over his feeling and how he wanted things to pan out.

Amanda does the same as she gets out of Elliot's chair, and shrugs the bag on her back again. And slowly begins to walk out the door trailing slightly behind Munch.

"I'll catch up with you later El" Olivia says as she hastily grabs the car keys out of her desk draw, bumping her cold coffee cup causing it to spill a little onto the desk and his shirt when she moved.

"Sure leave me to clean up" Elliot jokes as she exits the bull pit leaving him standing there, with a stain on his blue shirt, a mess to clean up and to explain things to Cragen.

* * *

During the drive to the hospital Olivia had called Warner to give her the heads up on why they were coming over, but it seems that Elliot had already called and filled her in on what had happen at the percent as she had said that everything was set up for their arrival.

"Alright who wants to go first?"Melinda asks holding up an unopened swap in her gloved hand.

"I will" A slight laugh escaped from both of them as Amanda and Munch speak in unison, helping to easy the nervous tension that fell between them.

"How about we start with you Amanda?" Melinda says smiling and steps towards the girl when she sees Amanda nod.

"Alright if I can get you to open up, so I can swipe this in you cheek. This won't hurt at all" Warner asks and than takes a few swipes along the inside of her cheek.

Melinda than recaps the swap in a clear plastic vial writes something on the side of it and places it inside a large plastic medical zip bag. Than picks up a new swab from the small table and walks over to Munch and repeats the quick process.

Finally placing the vial in the same medical bag zips it close and seals it with a large label.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Amanda asks getting out of her seat, eager to find the answer as to who her father is.

"It'll take a few days for the test results to come back in. But I've got a friend at this private clinic, I'll see if I can get her to put a rush on it"

"Thanks Mel I look forward to your call" Munch says as he straightens his jackets as they prepare to leave.

"No problem, take care" Mel says already on the phone trying to contact her friend.

* * *

"So where are you staying?" Olivia asks Amanda as they walk.

"I'll probable just find a cheap hotel or backpacker hostel to stay at" Amanda replies shrugging her shoulders as they walked out of the office.

"The city's full of weirdo's you can't stay somewhere by yourself" Munch replies alarmed by what she had planed.

'And for all I know you could be one of them' She thinks but bites her tongue. "Well I'm sure as hell not staying with you, despite your name being on my birth certificate. You're still a stranger until the results prove otherwise" Amanda throws back at him making her feeling know on how things stood between them.

"How about you stay with me? At lest until the results come back, I've got a spare room you can use" Olivia Suggests hoping that she'll accept her offer, not liking the idea of Amanda being in some hotel or hostel alone anymore than Munch was.

"Um.. Ok are sure I don't want to be in the way or anything" Amanda reluctantly agrees because the truth was, that she really didn't know if she had enough cash to rent a room for the night let alone a few days and wasn't sure where any shelters were. So she most likely was going to be sleeping on the streets tonight though she would NEVER let them know it.

"Yeah I'm sure and you won't be. I've got plenty of room. So are you two hungry cause I know I am?" Olivia asks glancing towards the two.

"Yeah I could go for a bit right now. Thanks for the offer" Amanda says as her stomach begins to growl.

"You're welcome, so how about you Munch you hungry?" Olivia asks giving a sideways glance to her right.

Munch smiles slightly and nods his head in agreement.

As the three walked towards hospital exit and towards the car, Amanda and Munch's minds began to be plague with thoughts over the pending results and if what was written on Amanda's birth certificate was true. And to what it would mean for them both and what they would do if it was true.

* * *

V

V

V

V

AN: So sorry about the late update of this story but I wasn't happy with how this chapter was so I reworked it and also I had more ideas for future chapters that had my attention for the past few days.

**Please read and review** I really, really love to hear what you have to say about my fics good or bad long or short it doesn't matter just let me know thanks :D

Oh and I hope to have another chapter up in the next day or so I swear :D

If not than please don't hesitate to pestering me about it by PMing me :D


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had past since Amanda had shown up at the precinct and as they waited for the results to come back.

Munch and Olivia had watched as Amanda had tried several attempts to make contact with Aden on her phone, but with every try she said that she had been bounced back to voicemail.

But being a detective and still skeptical of her story, Munch had run Amanda's description and name in the missing person's data base, in case she had been reported missing and came up with nothing.

When Munch had informed Olivia and the others of his findings or lack of, they had to believe that what Amanda had told them was true.

All Munch could do right now was to focus on the case at hand.

Cragen strides out of his office coffee in hand and a file in the other, when he sees that all of his detectives had arrived and settled down ready for the days briefing of the Jane Doe case.

"Ok people listen up we finally have an ID for our Jane Doe in Central Park. Her name is Jessica Tate age 16. Her parents have confirmed it, missing since two months ago. Jessica was taken on her way to school in Middle Brook." Cragen then opens the file he had and pulls out the last photo taken of Jessica before her abduction and places it on the case board for all to see.

"We believe that she fits the profile of a child abduction gang that has appeared suddenly in the past six months. So far six girls ranging in the age of 14-17 have been taken, of the six, two have been found dead that includes Tate, the rest are still missing. We now believe that they are being held somewhere as part of a forced prostitution ring."

Cragen then pauses a moment taking a sip of his morning coffee, giving his team a moment to absorb the latest facts in the case before continuing.

"I need the two of you to go back and talk to the parents" Turning towards Elliot and Olivia "And you two talk to her best friend Clare Stark, maybe there's something that she left out when she was interviewed the first time. That she may have suppressed out of loyalty or thought that it wasn't important the first time" Cragen concludes looking at Fin and Munch.

The group then moves from their positions around the case board to their respective desks.

"John can I speak to you for a moment?" Cragen asks as the team disbands.

Fin gives Munch a 'what did you do' look as he grabs the car keys out of the desk draw "I'll wait for you in the car man" Fin says as he fixes he jacket and walks out the door giving him a good luck nod.

"Sure thing captain" Munch replies wondering just what he's done that would call for him to be singled out for a talk, as he follows Cragen into his office.

* * *

"What did I do now captain? Munch asks as he closes the door behind him and takes a seat in front of Cragen's desk.

"Why do you assume that it's some thing that you've done? Don asks intrigued as he gets seated behind his desk.

"Well it's not every day that you call me in for a friendly chat" Munch counters.

"Have you done anything wrong?" Cragen questions wondering if he's caught him out on something.

Not that I'm aware of" Munch comments with a smirk.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Look John the reason I called you in here is that I.. How are things going with you and Amanda?" Cragen begins.

"Things are fine considering the unique circumstances that we find our selves in" Munch conveys just wondering where this casual chat was leading too.

"I see, well is she settling in ok with Olivia?" Cragen replies nodding his head.

"Look what's this all about captain?" Munch asks having enough of all, this tip toeing around.

"It's just that you've got a lot of extra leave time saved up, I thought that maybe you'd like to use some of it?" Cragen nods his head then quickly explains.

"Trying to get rid of me captain?" Munch says intrigue with an arched eyebrow.

"No John, I just thought that with everything that's happened to you, you could do with a little personal time to sort things out. And with the case your mind might not be on it's A game as it should be"

"I can handle it, but thanks for your concern captain" Munch answers flatly but is thankful for his concern.

Slightly nodding Cragen asks "So when do you find out the results?"

"Later today, maybe, Warner's still waiting for them to arrive. She's going to call me when they come in" Munch informs him shrugging slightly.

"Alright just let me know if you need some time off" Cragen says choosing to trust in his judgment and let it drop for now.

"Now if you excuse me, I've got to get back to my case and partner who I doubt is missing me" Munch comments as he gets out of the chair and walks to the door.

"But thank you Cap, I'll let you know if I do" He says finally turning to face Cragen when he reaches the door then opens and steps thought it quickly pulling the door behind him in search of his partner who he hopes is still waiting for him in the car below.

* * *

Fin and Munch had arrived at the Middle Brook High school where Claire and the late Jessica attended. And where now talking to Claire in one of the empty classrooms alone, about what she knew about her friend and if there was anything new she could tell them.

They had been in there for the past five minutes talking over the same thing that Claire had said in her previous talks with the other detectives. How every this time Claire seemed a little more nervous then before. And Munch and Fin could sense that she was trying unsuccessfully to decide on something? The question was what.

"This is serious Clare your friends dead. Anything that you can tell us now, no matter how secret that you think they might be. You need to tell us it could help us catch the people who killed your friend" Munch tells her in a slightly annoyed tone.

As he was getting a little irritated at the fact that, Clare was clearly trying to hide something that might just help catch her friends' killer. And realized maybe he wasn't as calm and focused on the case while waiting for his test results as he had let on to be.

"Well, ok the last week before Jess was… Jess was taken we thought that there was this grey van, that had been following us around for the past few days. But thought nothing of it" Clare finally reveals with a dejected shrug.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone about this?" Fin asks slightly shocked by her revelations.

"Like I said we thought nothing of it, and anyway our parents are like so lame. They'd freak out and be like over protective if we did" Claire replies shaking her head trying to convince herself that they did the right thing by not telling.

"Yeah and if you did then maybe your friend might still be here" Munch mutters under his breath as he turns and walks away.

* * *

After talking with the Parents of Jessica Tate, which had only opened up their slowly healing emotional wounds in their hearts, as they recounted the same story they has said many times over, which had resulting in no knew information.

Elliot and Olivia had returned to the squad room where they sat at their desks chasing up old leads on the phone, hoping that it might lead to something new no matter how minute. As for the moment it was they only thing that they could go with.

"Well we got nothing, so how'd you guys go?" Elliot inquires as he hangs up the phone after another dead end lead, when he sees Fin and Munch enter the bull pit.

"Great if you consider the fact that Claire hid the fact that she and Jess may have been followed by a van before she was taken" Fin responds as he and Munch sit down at their desks.

"Man I hate these teenagers with their secretive ways how do you cope?" Munch vents to Elliot still bothered by what Claire had kept hidden till now.

"I don't have that problem" Elliot remarks with a straight face.

"Yeah that's because you have them scared straight" Olivia chimes in.

"Yeah I do" El says smirking.

"Please, show me a teenager who doesn't lie to their parents. It's a known fact that they do" Munch states rolling his eyes.

"Jesus never lied to his parents" Fin remarks.

"Yeah and look where it got him" Munch jokingly retorts.

Elliot was about to comment on what he said but was cut off by the ringing of the phone on Munch's desk, who quickly answers it on the second ring.

"What's the matter Munch someone tow your car away?" Fin jokes at the unreadable look on his partners face as he hung up the phone.

"That.. That was Warner the test results are in back. She wants Amanda and me down at her office straight away" A stunned look on his face Munch says, undecided over how he wanted things to turn out.

"Alright I'll go and pick Amanda up from my place and…" Olivia begins.

"Hey guys. What? Bad timing?" Amanda asks as she walks into the bull pit and towards Olivia and Elliot's desk, looking towards the two partners. An un-open can of coke taken from the vending machine in her hand.

"Warner called the test results are back, she wants us down there straight away" Munch explains quickly getting over his stunned face.

"Oh well then shouldn't we like go down there now" Amanda says almost slamming the can on Elliot's desk, trying hard to hide just how shocked she really is over being so close to the truth.

Munch nods his head as he get up out of his chair then quickly follows Amanda who was already making her way out the door and towards the elevator.

* * *

Amanda and Munch where in an uneasy silence, anxiously waiting in Melinda's office waiting for her to arrive with the results, that they had waited so long to arrive.

"Where is she we've been waiting for like five minutes, she knows where here right?" Amanda asks as she anxiously paces the small room.

"Relax Amanda she's a busy person she should be here soon. Why don't you take a seat?" Munch says reassuringly as he tries to soothe his own nerves.

"Sorry I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting, something came up and I had to fix it nothing major" Warner apologizes as she enters her office.

"That's ok Melinda we know that you're busy" Munch says smiling politely at her.

"Um yeah that's ok" Amanda says embarrassed at being caught pacing her office as she finally sits down.

"Well I have the results here, I won't keep you waiting any longer" Warner informs them as she sits at her desk and then opens a draw and pulls out a yellow document envelope and proceeds to open it.

"Well? What does it say? Amanda snaps anxiously.

"Amanda! Give her a chance to read it" Munch chastise, he could understand her anxiousness he felt it too. But there was no need to be rude.

"Sorry" Amanda says sheepishly.

"That ok I understand just how frustrating this is" Warner tells Amanda with a smile before turning her attention back to the envelope and removes the document that held the results and silently read it.

After what seemed like a life time for both Amanda and Much Warner finally spoke again. "There is a 99.9% certainty that you are Amanda's biological father" she gently brakes looking towards Munch and then Amanda judging their reactions.

They just sat there in shock unable to speak as they let the revelation register in their minds.

"Ok.. Ok" Amanda began to repeat stun, barely above a whisper nodding her head, as her mind reeled with the shock that Munch was her father.

"If you two would like some time alone, you're more than welcome to stay here. I've got a few things to do in the morgue, so you wouldn't be intruding" Warner offers giving Munch and Amanda a sympathetic smile.

"No.. Um.. That's ok Mel. We should.. Go somewhere to talk. Thanks" Much finally says as he gets up from his seat, the shock evident on his face and voice.

Barely registering what Munch had just said, Amanda wordlessly got up and walked out the door still deep in shock.

* * *

"Look Munch I'm fine" Amanda says as she walks into Olivia's apartment and towards the kitchen to grab a drink as she was thirsty after the long drive.

"So I take it the results ended well?" Olivia asks as she closes the door behind her still unsure on how things stood between them.

"My first few hours as a father and already screwing things up" Munch says shaking his head letting out an exasperated sigh as he slums down on to the couch.

"So the test proved that you are her father?" Olivia comments only slightly shocked as she and the others, well aside from Munch maybe, who might have still been skeptical.

Had already come to the conclusion that Amanda really was his child there were just too many similarities in their personalities for it to be a coincident they just needed the test to confirm it.

"Yep and like I said I'm already screwing things up"

"What did you do?" Liv ask as she takes a seat next to him concern for him, while wondering what cynical thing he might have said to try to lighten the mood that Amanda might have misunderstood.

"I did the most stupidest thing I could ever do in this situation, I asked her to come live with me" Munch informs her shaking his head in disbelief over what he had asked.

"She's just shocked by the revelation of the test. It's understandable that Amanda would be unsure of what she wants to do right now. She just needs some time" Liv reassures him.

"The look she gave me was like I had asked her if I wanted to pull her teeth out without any pain killers. Which I think would have been a better thing to ask than that" Munch comments dryly.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Mind if I try and talk to her?" Olivia says stifling a small laugh.

"Sure why not, nothing I've tried seemed to work" Munch says sounding some what defeated and at a lost at what to do now.

Olivia smiles and gives Munch's knee a reassuring squeeze before getting up off the couch and into the kitchen.

* * *

"So I take it you've heard the good new?" Amanda says snappishly leaning against the kitchen sink catching Olivia's reflection in the window.

"Yeah Munch told me that the test said that he's your father, how do you feel about that?" Olivia gingerly asks.

"I'm fine" Amanda says flatly.

"Amanda I may not have known you for long but I can tell that you're not fine" Olivia gently informs her.

"Well how do you think I feel? The last 13 years of my life were a lie and all it took was for my mom to die for me to find out. Should I be happy smiles about that?" Amanda vents biting back as she quickly turns around to face her.

"I know that all of this is very upsetting for you, finding out this way. If you need to scream, cry or throw something then do it. It well help to make you feel better then bottling it all up inside"

"Yeah well aside from that I'm peachy. So tell me what else do you know?" Amanda says bitterly as she quickly swipes away a rebellious tear, that slipped by her left eye.

"I know that Munch asked you to move in with him, how do you feel about that?"

"Great news huh" Amanda sarcastically comments rolling her eyes.

"What are you afraid of? I thought the two of you were getting on ok?" Olivia asks sensing that behind the sarcastic front Amanda was scared and worried about how things stood at the moment.

"Yeah we have been getting on ok and slowly getting to know each other. But I mean come on there's this big old gap between us, thanks to mom. And he only said it cause he thought that's what I wanted to hear, he doesn't really mean it" Amanda exclaims cynically.

Olivia sighs and thinks like father, like daughter. "Amanda trust me although he hasn't said it to me. I know Munch and although he wouldn't admit it right now if I asked him, he really does want you to live with him. Munch rarely says something stupid without thinking and when he does it usually comes from the heart" Liv explains to Amanda.

They stood there in an awkward silence as Amanda mulled over what Olivia had told her.

"Well what happens when it all blows up in my face?" Amanda thinks out loud after a few minutes goes by.

"Is that what you're worried about happening if you do move in with him?"

Amanda bites her lip and nods her head slightly. "If it doesn't work out can I stay with you or something Liv? Amanda asks timidly, toying with the idea.

"Of cause you can Amanda, but I have a feeling that it well all work out fine" Olivia reassures her.

"Ok fine I'll go stay with him. But only on a trial bases" Amanda answers abruptly after a moment.

Then leaves the room to pack her things wondering just what she had gotten herself into, and why on earth she even agreed to such a thing in the first place but knew that there was no turning back now.

But was thankful that she still had Liv's room as a back up plan if or more likely when things fell through.

At that thought Amanda couldn't help but smirk at how much that sounded like Munch and shock her head ever the optimist they were.

* * *

!

:

!

!

!

:

:

A/N

I'm sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter for this story in ages.

I was going to post this awhile ago but something went wrong with my computer and I lost most of this chapter and had to write it out again which sucked cause I then had a bit of writers block.

But as you can see I've got past it and I promise you guys that I should have the next chapter up really soon.

So please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Long or short, good or bad I don't care I really love and want to know what you think of it as it also helps me to become a better writer and gets the next chapter up faster too :D

Oh and this Chapter is dedicated to my Sis Cath aka Cocaine83 *hugs*

She knows why I named Amanda that name and also wanted to know when this was going to be up several times :D


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since Amanda had moved into Munch's apartment after finding out the truth.

So far things between them have been going ok, Munch had tentatively began to build a father/daughter relationship with Amanda. Both slowly learning to coexist with each other and both so afraid to do or say anything that might screw things up.

Munch felt he was more afraid of screwing this up then Amanda was, though he would never admit it to her for he knew he had to be strong and reliable for her.

Munch knew his track record with relationships; he had three ex wives to prove just how bad he was with keeping them. But this was one relationship that he was not willing to lose at least not without a fight.

He owed it to Amanda for not being there for her when she was a child and even more so now that she had lost her mother. And he had to admit it he owed it to himself too.

"How are things between you and Amanda?" Elliot asks looking up from the computer screen just as Munch walked into the bull pit.

"Good I guess" Munch says with an indecisive shrug as he walks over and leans against Elliot's desk facing him.

"Relax it's gonna take some time for you two, to adjust to each other. Think of it as like taking home a new born baby" Elliot analogy's.

"Yeah only this baby can talk back and even walk out if she wanted too. Amanda hasn't even unpacked her stuff yet, she just leaves the bag neatly by the bed. As if she ready to leave at the drop of a hat" Munch informs him.

"It takes time to adjust but in the end you'll get there" Elliot tells Munch giving Him a reassuring smile.

"I know but I mean come on Elliot you know my track record with relationships, it's only a matter of time before I screw this one up too. Maybe Amanda would have been better off staying with Olivia or had never found her birth certificate" Munch unexpectedly reveals sadden guilt etched in his voice at the thought that he could hurt his newly found daughter emotionally just by have her around him and getting to know him.

"John take it from a father of four, the fact that you're so scared that you're going to screw this up means that you won't. I have faith in you; you just have to believe it too" Elliot dispenses his fatherly advice to the newly worried father, giving Munch a reassuring pat on the back.

"I was going through old DMV records. Ok so guess who had access to a grayish blue van at the time of Jess's kidnapping?" Olivia chimes in as she hangs up the phone unaware of their fatherly conversation, as she was too involved with the tediously long conversation that she had in order to gain this new information with a man who seamed more interested in trying to tip toe around trying to ask her out then help her.

"Who" Elliot asks intrigued.

"Her ex-boyfriend Ryan Talon"

"Lets go and pick him up then" Elliot says eager to check the first new lead in the case they had and stunned that they hadn't heard about this before.

"You can't you're due in court in half an hour remember?" Olivia reminded him.

"You're not going by yourself Liv" Elliot says concern that she was going without someone there to watch her back if things went bad, as he moves out of his chair.

"Fine I'll get Fin to go with me when he gets in" Liv tells him touched by her partners concern for her.

"Ah sorry Liv but Fin's not coming in today he called in sick while you were out" Elliot informs her as puts on his jacket checking that his car keys are still in the pocket.

"Oh ok. Munch do you mind coming along with me?" Olivia asks turning to face him.

"Sure I just have to…."

"Hey guys" Amanda says cheerfully as she walked over to the trio.

'Hey Amanda" Elliot quickly greet her before turning to his co workers "Sorry I really need to go if I'm going to make it to court on time" Elliot then makes a hasty exit towards the elevators.

"Bye El. So Munch are you ready to go?" Amanda asks with an amused smile on her face at Elliot's exit.

Liv looks at Munch questioningly.

"Munch said that he was going to show me the sights and sounds of the city, I've never had a chance to do so before" Amanda explains to Olivia catching the look she gave him.

Munch felt embarrassed he only came in this morning to check on a few things and to take up Cragen's offer by requesting for the rest of the day off, but got distracted by the fatherly advice talk with Elliot.

"Amanda I um..." Munch begins as he walks towards her.

"You can't go can you" Amanda states dejectedly though she tries to hide it.

"I'm so sorry Amanda. Olivia and I need to go pick up a suspect, I would get out of it but there's no one else that can go. But I promise you that I will make it up to you, we can go tomorrow ok" Munch apologizes hoping that she will accept it.

"You know what that's..That's fine I'll.. I'll see you back at your place" Amanda says indifference as she turns and makes a hasty exit, before Munch even had a chance to stop her.

"John you really don't have to go with me I'll be fine, if you go now you'll be able to catch up with Amanda" Olivia suggested catching that hurt look that Amanda had tried to hide from them.

"No I promised your partner that I wouldn't let you go alone and Elliot would kick my ass if I. Anyway if Amanda's anything like me she just needs some time alone. And I will make it up to her, I just hate that the first promise I made to her and I go and break it" Munch says as he gave a weak smile to Liv in a bid to hide the glum tone in his voice.

Munch really hoped that Amanda would give him a chance to make it up to her and still be there when he got home.

"Ok so let's go and get Ryan from his school" Olivia replies nodding her head, knowing that he wanted to focus on the case, as she grabbed the squad car keys and her gun out of the top draw of her desk and proceeded out the bull pit doors closely followed by Munch.

* * *

As it turned out Ryan was not at school he had been suspended for 3 weeks, due to a vandalizing a school classroom and had been caught trying to break into Jessica's locker a week after she had disappeared while he was on suspension for 2 weeks for fighting. They picked him up as he was stepping outside of the local video arcade centre he was known to hang out at.

Ryan had just turned 18 so they didn't need a parent or guardian present while they talked with him.

Unfortunately they were getting no where with this kid; Ryan had been tight lipped over everything that they asked ever since they brought him into the room 15 minutes ago.

So Munch decided to step out for a coffee giving Olivia a chance to try her luck.

"Hey how was the court case?" Munch asks Elliot as he walked towards him, standing at the coffee station as he turned around leaning against the bench.

"The guys toast the jury could see through his nice guy act and cheap suit. So how goes the interview with Ryan?" Elliot asks smugly satisfied that yet another perp was going to be put away for a long time.

"That's great to hear. Well we've been in there for about 20 minutes now and so far he hasn't told us squat about why he vandalized the classroom, tried to break into Jess's locker or why he was driving a van when she was taken at this rate we'll be here all night" Munch lets out in an exasperated sigh as he adds another packet of sugar to his still bitter coffee after taking a quick sip.

"Go I'll take over now" Elliot tells Munch with a sympathetic smile.

"Are you sure?" Munch asks taken aback a little by his offer.

"Yeah I'm sure now go there's still some time for you to spend the day with Amanda" Elliot tells him guessing that's why she showed up this morning.

"Ok Elliot thanks I own you one" Munch says with a thankful nod, not needing to be asked twice Munch quickly tipped out his cup into the sink and dashed out the door leaving Elliot to finish up.

* * *

Olivia heard the rattling of someone turning the doorknob and turned to it, hoping that Munch had brought her a coffee. And looked slightly surprised when she sees, Elliot step though the door instead of Munch.

"He talking yet?" Elliot asks Olivia as he entered the interview placing a mug of coffee in front of her as he then turned to face Ryan as he began to roll up the sleeves of his dark blue shirt.

"No not yet" Olivia tells El giving him a 'what's going on' look.

Elliot nods his head giving her an 'I'll explain later' look.

"Where'd the other guy go?" Ryan asks with a raised eyebrow slightly intrigued by the presents of this new cop who though he could try and get him to talk.

"He had to go, so now you're stuck with me Ryan" Elliot informs him.

"Yeah that's too bad I was kinda getting use to his funny looking face. So what's your name then?" Ryan Scoffs.

"Elliot, you know you're not the first person to say that about Munch" Elliot tells him in a slightly amused tone over his jab at Munch.

"So you think you can get me to talk then?"Ryan counters with a smirk.

"Look Ryan this is not a game your ex girlfriend is dead and a week after Jessica disappeared you where caught breaking into her locker and.." Elliot says slamming his hand onto the table then points at him.

"And you think I had something to do with it now don't ya?" slightly rattled by the detectives action.

"Yeah we do unless you can tell us something that would prove otherwise?" Elliot points out to him hoping that the kids ready to play along now and answer their questions.

"I just wanted some answers to what happen to her maybe she left some clue in her locker" Ryan says flatly.

"And you don't think that the police hadn't already thought of that before hand?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah well I was expelled before it happened, and so how was I supposed to know what you guys may or may not have done already. I was upset I just wanted to know that she was ok" Ryan goes on to explain.

"Ok so let's say we believe you, Ryan you do know that most guys would have moved on by now" Olivia questions his motives.

"I still cared about her despite us being broken up. She was the first girl I really ever cared about, and I had to go and screw things up, by getting completely wasted at a party and making out with some chick who said she had a crush on me. I told Jess about it the next day I swore to her that it was the first time that it had ever happened, I would do anything and everything to make it up to her but she broke up with me" Ryan recalls down heartedly.

"And anything and everything includes kidnapping and raping her?" Elliot snaps loudly trying to catch him out in a lie as he walks around the table.

"What!? No, are you saying that she.. She was... I would never have done anything to her like that we were going to wait till we felt ready…" Ryan says shocked.

Elliot leans in buddy like as he tries to reason with Ryan. "But you broke up so you decide that you had enough waiting right? Just tell us the truth and we might be able to help you out with a lesser charge. But you have to help us out by telling us what you did"

"Look I already told you that WE were gonna wait" Ryan emphasis.

"Are you trying to say that you're a virgin?" Olivia questions picking up on what he was hinting at.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" Ryan challenges.

"No we, we don't have a problem with that. It's just that not many guys these days hold off sex" Elliot informs Ryan unsure on whether to believe him.

"Yeah well it's not like I didn't have my fair share of chances if you know what I mean, it's just.. I want, it to be with someone special. So when some loser jocks start having a go at me cause they've somehow found out I just snapped ok" Ryan admits.

"You can't go around beating up anyone who challenges your manhood that sort of thing is what's going to land you in jail" Olivia says starting to believing his story.

"I know but these jerks have been at me for a year I had enough. And anyway I was out of town folks sent me to my uncles for the two weeks, to help him cause he was moving to be close to the family. That's why I needed the van I've been shipping stuff to his new place cause, the old man didn't want to hire moving guys and it was my punishment. That's when I got the ticket for not paying the meter. Check with the rental company and my uncle they'll vouch for me" Ryan finally reveals realizing that he needed to come up with answers quickly instead of messing around with the detectives.

"Ok were going to need the names and contact details of your Uncle and the rental company you used" Olivia tells Ryan as she hands him a yellow note pad and a pen and he begins to scrawls something down.

"But if your jerking us around here then you better tell us now, cause its not gonna to sit will with us if you are" Elliot informs.

"I'm not ok I swear" Ryan tells Elliot as he slides the yellow note pad towards him.

"We'll see" Elliot mutters as he picks up the pad as he and Olivia leave the room to follow up on the numbers he now had.

After checking up on his alibi and the reason why he had the van in the first place, Elliot and Olivia reluctantly had to admit that they had the wrong guy and that it was just coincidental that he had a van around the time of the kidnapping and had to let Ryan go.

So they were now, back to square one in regards to leads on who had taken Jessica.

* * *

Munch had been worried that Amanda my have left his place after trying several times to call her at his place and having it go straight to the answering machine, he couldn't call Amanda on her cell as she hadn't given it to him yet.

Munch was thankfully relived when he found Amanda lying on the couch, zoning out in front of the tv well more like heard as the sounds of gunfire and a car crash echoed off the walls when he opened the door.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Amanda asks as she turns down the volume and sits up when she sees Munch enter the living room.

"I live here remember" Munch jokes walking over and takes a seat next to her on the couch.

"I know that but I mean don't you like have some kinda of bad guy perp your meant to be leaning on or something. And I swear the sounds not that loud cause no ones come to complain, unless they called you?" Amanda tells him rolling her eyes, only slightly worried that the reason he's here.

"No, no one called thought I'm surprised that they didn't, anyway Elliot came back so I got to leave" Munch tells her with a slight chuckle.

"Oh ok" Amanda commented then turned her head back to the tv.

"Amanda can we.. Can we talk for a moment please?" Munch asks tentatively.

"Yeah ok, so what do you want to talk about?" Amanda says turning back to look at him not really wanting to talk but couldn't think of anything to say to get out of it as she turned off the tv.

"Amanda I know that I hurt you when I said that I couldn't take you out today like I planed and I'm sorry about that I…" Munch begins to apologize but is cut off.

"You didn't hurt me… Well not really, look I know that you had a life before I showed up and that you can't just drop everything just cause I wanted to do something. I know that you have a job to do, it's just that it sounded like you had everything worked out and I don't know" Amanda explains with a shrug.

"I know I did and I'm sorry about that but something unexpected came up, but we have two whole days to do whatever you want and I promise you that I won't do anything work related during them if I do then you have permission to kick my bony ass" Munch promises to her.

"Who says I needed permission?" Amanda quips.

"Great you spend five minutes with Fin and already you sounding like him. So are you hungry I could order us a pizza or something?" Munch says in mock shock.

"Naw I'm find at the moment maybe later" Amanda says as she gets up and starts to walk away.

"Ok well if you change your mind just tell me" Munch tells her knowing that she needed some time alone.

Amanda turns back to him smiles and gives a thumb's up before disappearing towards her room.

* * *

Ten minutes had gone by since Amanda had disappeared into her room. Munch was relaxing on the couch finally reading the newspaper that he had bought this morning.

He had just finished reading it when he saw Amanda rush into the room, out of the corner of his eye.

Munch jumps out of the seat concerned etched on his face over her actions.

"My… My mother wanted you to have me" Amanda's face pale with shock with what she had discovered when she finally unpacked her things, she had been going through some of her mothers things that she had taken with her, when she found the letter hidden amongst them. "I found this note stashed away in some of her things"

And with a shaky hand she handed Munch the letter. Letting the photo of her taken when she was three, fall to the ground.

_Dear John,_

_I understand how hard this must be for you to find out this way that you are a dad. And have been for the past 4 years, although you weren't aware of it till this moment._

_The reason why I haven't told you about her before now, is because I had felt that you would not have been a great influence on our child, and were not ready for the responsibility that comes with raising a child, despite the fact that you are a cop._

_Also I had found out that I was pregnant with Amanda a month after we had broken up, and at the time I wasn't sure as to whether or not I was going to raise her myself or give her up for adoption. _

_I have recently learnt that I have cancer and I wish to set things right incase the worst does happen. I know that this is difficult for you to accept as you are a stubborn and skeptical man but what I write in here is the truth. _

_However if you do find it in your heart to at lest put aside the hurt and anger that you have every right to feel towards me, to get to know your daughter Amanda and take responsibility in raising her. Than I will try to do everything in my power to make her understand, that it wasn't your fault or hers that you weren't a part of her life till now._

_If I don't hear anything from you than I will assume that you wish to have nothing to do with Amanda and I will continue with my plan to allow my long term boyfriend Aden adopt her as he has been the only father Amanda has known since the age of three. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jamie _

"Why didn't she send it? I mean .." Munch trails off stun after he finishes the note.

"It was Aden" Amanda whispers still stun over the fact that her mother had been sick with cancer before.

"You don't know that maybe she found out that I was in between marriages and didn't want to ruin anything by sending it" Munch reasoned as his mind reels trying to understand this latest discovery.

"You don't know him like I do. I just know it was him" Amanda bites back fighting to control her emotions.

"If I had known I would have taken you, you have to believe me. Amanda wait Amanda" Munch half yells as she retreats to her room and flinches as he hears her door slam unsure as to what she meant.

* * *

Amanda ran to her room slamming the door loudly behind her as the tears ran freely down her face.

She couldn't believe it he had kept her from knowing him, her true father.

Amanda knew that Aden would do something vindictive like that why else would he have kept the letter, only to throw it back into her face when she turned 18 and laugh in her face over the secret he had over her.

She didn't want Munch to here her cry in her weaken state and needed something to take her mind off how she was feeling.

So Amanda walks quickly to the side table by the bed and turned on her mp3 player that was connected to a set of speakers and turned it up load as she gave in to her emotions and began to weep openly.

The first song was a happy upbeat pop song quite the opposite of how she was feeling right at that moment.

But than as the song ended and the next one began, Amanda couldn't help but smirk a little at how appropriate this song was for her.

* * *

Munch waits for a few minutes before he goes to Amanda's room to talk again deciding that they both needed time to breathe.

He could hear the music playing loudly through the closed door. He knocked loudly against the door twice. But Munch realizes that it couldn't be heard so he turned the door handle and shouted over the music that he was coming in.

This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
Your mothers gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go thru

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

"OH MY GOD your unbelievable don't you knock" Amanda screams shocked and angrily over the music as she quickly pulled her shirt back down. Her tear stained face glaring angrily at him over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'll Umm.." Munch instantly became red faced and apologized as he quickly closed the door, yet the one thing that stuck in his mind was the image of Amanda's bruised back.

* * *

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

A/N

Song used is Hold On by Good Charlotte.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys rock :D

A special thanks to TheGoddessPixie for suggesting that I should have a little fatherly talk between Elliot and Munch.

I never really thought about doing that and I hope that it works well with what I did.

And yes that's exactly what I thought about Munch like that shrink said back in the end of season 1, he's always searching for that perfect woman but what if that perfect woman is actually his daughter. Oh and I love your analogy.

Ok as always please leave a review I love them, Long or Short, Good or Bad it doesn't mater just tell me what you guys think :D


	5. Chapter 5

Two days had past since Munch had accidently walked in on Amanda changing. When he went to try and talk to her, after reading that unsent letter from her mother she had found, only to be confronted with the image of Amanda's bruised back.

During the two days Munch had tried in vain to get Amanda to open up to him on how she got them, but she just locked herself in her room not wanting to talk about it.

Only coming out on occasion to eat and drink before making a hasty dash back to her room after spouting off her "I'm find and there's nothing to talk about" speech when ever Munch managed to talk to her.

Not knowing what else to do he had decided to talk to Olivia hoping that she might be able to help as she had done previously with Amanda.

So he had taken Amanda with him when he went to work today and had left her sitting at his desk while he talked to Olivia in one of the interview rooms.

"Olivia I know that there's something wrong with Amanda but every time I tried to talk to her, she says she's fine but yesterday I accidently walked in on her while she was changing. She has bruises all over her back and I just don't know what to think" Munch solemnly revels glancing away from her.

"You walked in on her changing? Didn't you knock?" Olivia says shocked.

"Yeah I did just not loud enough, and you know me Liv I've been a self confirmed bachelor for years now. I'm not use to having females around unless I've had the pleasure of dating them, if you know what I mean and that hasn't happened in awhile"

Munch jokes trying to make light of the situation trying to convince himself that he's just being paranoid, and that whatever was wrong with his daughter he was just blowing it out of proportion. Like he always did with things but there was a tiny ping in the back of his mind telling him that he could be right.

"Yeah I got it Munch thanks" Olivia says cringing slightly at his innuendo not wanting to get a mental image, but knowing that it was his way of coping with this situation that he found himself in.

"I just think that if you talk to her then Amanda might open up to you. You do have a way with children after all, and you helped Amanda work through her feelings when we got the results back" Munch tells her at a lost at.

"It'll be alright, I'll try and see if I can get her to open up to me again" Smiling slightly Olivia reassures him, hoping that it really well be before walking out of the room.

* * *

Amanda was a bit skeptical with the idea of talking to Olivia, when she came over to her after disappearing with Munch for about five minutes since they got there. He said it had to do with work but Amanda wasn't so sure.

They sat in one of the nicer interview rooms idly talking about how things where going with her and how she was adapting to living with Munch.

Amanda avoided telling Liv about what happened two days ago not wanting to talk about it and praying that Munch hadn't either.

"Your dad is really worried about you. He's sorry that he walked in on you while you were changing. But he's really concerned over the bruises on your back and wants to know who beat you." Olivia tentatively broached the subject that she knew Amanda was avoiding

Amanda jumps out of her seat and storms across the other side of the room as she begins to talk.

"Man I've already told Munch that NO ONE beat me, that I've fallen out of a few trees and my bike before I came here. God I wish he'd get it through his boney ass that I'M FINE!" Amanda yells the last part in frustration and in case Munch is easy dropping. Then he would finally get the point and get off her back about the bruises.

"Just because I listen to an Angst song doesn't mean I'm in need of help" Amanda continues uneasy, nervous as if she was trying to convince herself of that fact she too.

"Amanda, Munch described the bruises to me. There the type of bruises that you don't get from just falling off a bike or out of a few trees" Olivia reveals to her in calming almost whispering voice she uses to calm victims to get them to relax and open up.

Amanda turned to her and saw the sincere concern look that was on Olivia's face. Amanda's eyes darted across the room and began to bite her lip, as she fought within herself over what to do next. As she slowly walked back and resumed a seat next to her.

"Olivia how… how can I tell him that the man I thought was my dad beat and…" Amanda trailed off in a quiver staring at her up turned hands in her lap.

"And what sweetie, it's alright you can tell me" Olivia already had a sinking feeling she knew what happened to her but needed to here it from her.

Amanda drew in a shaky breath. She turned hesitantly toward Olivia ready to reveal the secret she had kept for so long.

"He.. He molested me. It started when I was four then he stopped when I turned six. But he.. he started again when mom got sick, only I didn't want to play along any more. So I fought him. All the while trying to keep quite, so that mom could get her rest while she recovered from chemo and battled her cancer. He'd beat me until I let him touch me"

"Did, did you try to tell anyone about what was happening or even your mother?" Olivia gently asks while trying to hide the shock over what has happened to her.

"I… I just wanted mom to get better, so that I could tell her. Than she'd kick him out and I'd be free of him. But she died and when I found my birth certificate I went looking for Munch" Amanda shock her head as she spoke refusing to let the tears which threatened to fall from her sad hazel eyes.

"I know that this is difficult, but you really need to tell me where you lived with Aden. So that he can be punished for what he's done to you" Olivia reassuring Amanda, begins to reach out to place a caring hand on hers.

Amanda shot out of her seat next to Olivia shaking her head as she began to pace in front of her "You don't get it legally I'm his, if I tell you where he lives than you have to give me back to him. And I won't go back I WON'T" Turning her head to look at Olivia as she stopped pacing a sense of terror and determination flash across her face.

"He doesn't know where you are does he? Olivia asks coming to that realization.

"Do you think I'd be here if I didn't run away? So now you know why I can't tell you" Amanda bites back at Liv bitterly.

"Ok, its ok you don't have to tell me. But I really think you should tell your dad" Olivia suggests knowing that she could cause her to run, if she pushed Amanda for the address.

"NO! He... He won't understand. He already feels guilty over not knowing that I existed until now. Telling him this it would just.. I don't know send him over the edge. I can't do that to him" She says turning away from Olivia as she crosses her arms in front of her as she stares out of the window, in a bid to keep control of her emotions.

"He well you've just got to trust me" reassuring Amanda as she walks over to her.

A long pause engulfs them and only the muffed sounds of the traffic below them could be heard from the closed window.

"Ok.. But can.. Can you tell him I.. I can't face him right now. Please" Amanda's voice cracked, her tears fall down her cheeks as she turns to face Olivia.

Olivia nods as she pulls Amanda into a hug. She stays stiff for a moment, but than allows herself to be comforted by Olivia as she begins to sob loudly into her chest.

* * *

"John we need to talk" Olivia says solemnly.

"Alright" He says as he gets up from his desk, recognizing the look that Liv gave him. He knew that she wished to speak in private and followed her upstairs to the cribs.

Once inside the room Olivia turns to face Munch unsure of exactly how she was going to break the awful news to him.

"Just spit it out Olivia I can take it" Munch says getting frustrated by her stalling he just wanted to know what was troubling his daughter.

"Alright, I'm so sorry but Amanda has told me that Aden was the one who has been beating her" She paused hoping that he would let it rest there, as she was having second thoughts over telling him the rest right now.

"And what Livia?" Munch knew that there was more and pressed her for the truth.

She glanced briefly to the floor before she continued "And he molested her. I'm sorry John I.." Olivia sadly reveals as she raises her right arm to place on his shoulder in comfort.

But he turns and punches the dry wall beside them; his right hand is cut and bloody as he pulls it out of the hole he created. But to Munch he doesn't feel a thing. The only thing he feels and knows is the pain in his heart over what his child has suffered.

"John you need to get that looked at" concerned and shocked over his actions is evident in Liv's voice but she completely understood why he did it.

"NO! Olivia I **need** to see my daughter" Munch tells her as he turns and hurriedly walks away out of the room.

Olivia follows and reaches out and grabs him by the shoulder as he's about to reach the stairs and turns him around to face her.

"I know but the last thing she needs to see right now, is to see that you're inured. Amanda already fears that you would go over the edge if you knew. Don't prove her right, by going in there right now while your hands messed up. It won't do you or her any good" Olivia conveys in a gentle yet firm tone.

"Alright" Munch whispers sounding somewhat defeated, but accepted what Olivia had told him. And agreed to seek help for his injury, for he didn't want to risk hurting his daughter anymore than what she's already been through.

John silently followed Olivia towards the first aid officer, ignoring the looks of the other officers that surrounded them and the concerned look that Fin had when he asked him what happened as he walked by.

All while trying to come up with the right words to comfort Amanda when he finally did see her.

* * *

As soon as Olivia had left her, Amanda had wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sleeves it took a few moments for her tears to stop completely.

Than she had gone to the restroom to fix herself up avoiding eye contact with anyone, thankfully there weren't a lot of people around and those that were, were to engrossed in there work to notice her.

Amanda than returned a short time later where she sat silently on the couch lost in thought.

She never wanted anyone to know her secret pain; she just wanted a fresh start. Not have anyone look and feel sorry for her.

But Amanda knew better then to think that she could hide anything from them, after all they were detectives trained to seek out the truth.

Hearing the rattling of the door as the handle was turned. She turns and sees that it is Olivia and Munch her eyes quickly darted to the white bandage that covered his hand. Amanda knew that he would react badly to the news but she didn't think it would be that bad.

"Amanda I.." Munch tentatively began as he walks over to her.

"I'm fine can we.. Can we just go now" Amanda says abruptly and makes her way out the room before anyone can comment.

Both Munch and Olivia exchanged worrying looks.

Munch couldn't help but think sadly that she really was so much like him, quick to guard her feeling no matter how much he knew that she was hurting.

It was at this moment that he wished that Amanda was more like her mother, even though truthfully he could only vaguely recall how her mother was with him.

It pained him deeply to see her hide her emotions, just like he would do whenever things got too emotional or personal. He just wanted to step in there and comfort her like a father should but knew that she wasn't ready for that.

* * *

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Ok as always please leave a review I love them, Long or Short, Good or Bad it doesn't mater just tell me what you guys think :D

Next chapter up soon :D


	6. Chapter 6

The night had gone by oh so slowly and restlessly for Munch and Amanda though nether one knew it. As soon as they had got back to Munch's apartment Amanda had barricaded herself in her room.

Amanda slowly ventured out of her room sometime just after 10AM thinking that Munch had gone to work as the apartment had been quite for the past hour.

She didn't want to face Munch just yet; the uncomfortably awkward silence the whole car ride home was bad enough.

Amanda could tell that Munch wanted to try and talk about what he had found out from Olivia, But Amanda had made it clear that she didn't want to talk about it yet.

When she put the ear buds to her mp3 player in and turned the music up to drown out her thoughts and the sounds of everyone around her, as soon as she had rushed out of the interview room yesterday. And had planed to try and ignore Munch if he tried to talk to her thankfully he didn't.

"Amanda can.. can I talk to you please?" Munch asks looking up from the paper he was reading sensing her presents as she entered the living room.

Amanda jumped slightly when she heard his voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Munch apologies feeling that he's getting things wrong again with her.

"Look there's nothing to talk about... can't we just forget what happened yesterday" Amanda says quickly before walking towards the kitchen.

"Amanda I can't forget about it, please** we need** to talk about it" Munch gently yet firmly relays to her, letting her know that he wasn't going to let it go. He couldn't he was a detective with SVU and needed to talk about what happened to her, **but** first and foremost he was her father he needed to protect her form Aden. There for he had to talk about what he learnt yesterday from Olivia.

Amanda stopped in her tracks when she heard him and knew that Munch wasn't going to let up until they talked. He was as stubborn as she was and wondered if she got that from him, as she grudgingly walked back towards the couch where Munch sat.

Amanda dramatically flopped down into the armchair beside the couch, letting him know just how unwilling she was to be apart of the conversation.

"Alright fine talk" Amanda says rolling her eyes slightly.

Munch suppressed a smirk over her actions knowing that he would have probably done the same thing. However he had to take on the role of dad and attempted to get her to tell her where she lived before coming here.

"Amanda I… I.." he hesitated not knowing where to start, looked away from her briefly before he continued. "Words can not express how deeply sorry I am that you had to go through that and I would give anything in my power to take away what **he** put you through" He began again finding the words he wished to tell her but was interrupted.

"Munch I.. it's not your fault what happened life just happed to deal us a bad deal" Amanda didn't blame him for what happened and hated that he felt guilty over it, and hoped that by saying this then that would be the end of it they would be able to put it all behind then.

Munch couldn't help but smile meekly at what she had said. Despite everything she had gone through, Amanda held no animosity towards him not being there to protect her like he knew he should have been.

The guilt he felt over that ate away at his soul and Munch knew that he would never truly begin to feel he earned her forgiveness until he set things right by arresting Aden and making sure that he never was able to hurt her ever again.

Munch nods his head slightly as he continues on with his talk to her "Amanda I need you to believe me when I say that he will not be able to ever hurt you again, if you tell me where Aden lives I can…"

"If that's the only reason you stayed from work today then you can just go back to it cause I'll be fine alone" Amanda abruptly interrupts making it clear that no amount of coaching from anyone, was going to make her reveal that information. She just couldn't risk being sent back despite the promises that he made.

"No that's.. That's not the only reason I.. I thought that we could go out and tour the city like I promised you. That is if you still want to?" Munch quickly relays as he really did want to keep the promise that he made to her in what felt like ages ago but was really a few days old.

"Oh. I um I'd like that" Amanda replies caught slightly off guard by his plans however sensing a, but coming hoping that it wasn't going to be a bad one.

"We just need to go and see my friend Casey Novak she's a lawyer and she's going to help work some things out for us" He adds.

Munch and Olivia had agreed that no matter what happened after he tried to talk to Amanda, that they needed to talk to Casey and find out where they stood legal wise.

Amanda reluctantly nodded her head in agreement then got up from her seat and went to get changed. Already not liking the idea of having to see this lady, but if it meant that they could work things out so that she wouldn't have to tell anyone where she lived before then what did she have to lose.

* * *

The drive to Casey's office wasn't long but it was again a silent and slightly uncomfortable one, as both reflected over what the last 24hours had revealed and what the day would entail.

Olivia had shown up just as they arrived at the office.

Amanda opted to wait outside not wanting to be apart of the conversation that was clearly about her in case they tried yet again to get her to talk.

"If what you say is true than you have to get Amanda to tell you his last name and where they lived. If not and he puts out a missing persons report than you could be charged with kidnapping" Casey informs them grimly after hearing the latest facts.

"Don't you think I know that already Casey; and it's not like I haven't tried. Livia and I both have she's as stubborn as I am and too scared of going back to the bastard. So tell me what more do you want from me?" Munch practically yells at her, he was frustrated with the whole situation and didn't know what to do.

"John it's alright calm down. She's sacred isn't there something you can do to protect her from him without having to know his whereabouts?" Liv intervenes knowing that things could only get worst if she didn't.

"Without a last name or a current address, I can't set in motion anything that would challenge Aden's custody of Amanda. And to charge him with the sexual and physical abuse" Casey explains matter of factly hating that she didn't have better news to tell them.

"So basically we just wait around to see if I get arrested or not?" Munch remarks sarcastically.

Olivia rolls her eyes at munch's comment, Casey furrows her brow in thought before she speaks again" Where is Amanda right now?"

"She's outside why?" Munch questions.

"Let me see if I can change her mind, I promise not to push her" Casey says to Munch when he gives her a worrying look.

Munch thinks about it for a moment before he gets up from his seat and then steps out of Casey's office hoping that maybe Casey would be able to finally get through to her, as they say third times a charm .

Amanda nervous and tense even though she was trying hard not to show it, is sitting on one of the chairs, ear buds in listening to her music moving her left leg up and down while she waited for them.

"Are we going now?" Amanda asks when she sees him walk up to her taking out one of the ear buds.

"No sorry not yet sweetie, Casey wants to chat with you for a moment" Munch says stepping aside so that she could stand up.

"If I talk to her than can we go please, you promised that you'd shown me around this town" Amanda gave him a look when he said that partly because he called her sweetie and partly because she didn't like the idea of talking to this Novak person.

"Sure but first let's talk to her ok" Munch says giving her a reassuring smile.

Amanda nods her head slightly then pressed the stop button on her player and places it in her side pocket as she gets up and follows him back into Casey's office.

"Hello Amanda it's nice to finally meet you" Casey warmly greets and held out her hand for Amanda to shake.

"Um… Yeah it's nice to meet you to I guess" Amanda replies in a slightly standoffish yet curtly shock her hand before taking a seat on the couch.

Casey takes the seat next to her.

"Amanda I know that you are scared to tell us where Aden lives. Because you think that we well be forced to send you back to live with him. But I promise you that I well do everything in my power to prevent that from happening.." Casey begins.

"I knew you'd try to get me to talk about that, Look I told** them **that there's no way in hell that I'm going back to him" Amanda heatedly informs Casey while glancing angrily at Munch and Liv.

"It's ok to be angry I know that your sick of being ask that. But my job, Olivia's and your dad's job is to protect you and children like you from people like Aden. But we can't do that if we don't know where he is, so please trust me we will not send you back to him if you tell me where he lives." Casey pauses deciding on how she should continue.

"Amanda I don't want to scare you, but your dad could be charged with kidnapping if Aden files a missing persons report. Now I don't want to do that but you can't spend the rest of your teenage years looking over your shoulder wondering if today's the day that Aden files that report." Finally deciding to inform her on how serious the matter was for everyone including herself knowing that she could handle it.

Amanda was shocked she truly never thought that by staying with Munch and not telling about where she lived, that she was actually putting Munch's freedom in jeopardy, she never wanted to do that.

Amanda sat there nervously biting her lip as she took a moment to figure out what she was going to do. As there trio exchanged worrying glances uncertain of what was going to occur hoping that they hadn't pushed her to hard.

She drew in a shaky breath before Amanda found her voice again.

"I… He.. He lives at 112 Eastview Road, Rose Parks" Amanda finally divulges in a quivering whisper to Casey, taking a brief glance at Munch for reassurance.

Amanda didn't want to runaway anymore she felt safe. So she decided to tell them and had to believe that they really could protect her from Aden.

"Thank you Amanda, I know how difficult it was for you to tell us. But I promise you that Aden will **never** hurt you again." Casey assures her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Before getting out of her seat and walking over to her desk where Live was now at.

Olivia had jotted down the address and was now on her cell running a check on the address, and also checking to see if Aden had any priors that could be used against him.

While Casey was on her phone checking to see which precinct had grounds to proceed with the case as Rose Parks fell between theirs and another borough.

* * *

He was pissed the last few days he spent looking for her only fueled his anger. The plans he had for the little bitch where off for the moment until he found her, then he'd make her pay for wasting his time and energy.

So now he had to make do with a new plan, luckily for him he soon spied the perfect prey while driving in the beat up van. Unlucky for her as the unfortunate girl wouldn't be returning home anytime soon.

* * *

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Ok as always please leave a review I love them


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately they still hadn't arrested Aden, as the other borough was being territorial over the case and was snow balling them on who would be making the catch. As the address lay almost center on the boarder, and needier precinct was going to give in. At lest until they got an official call from the brass, over who would make the catch; the final decision which would come in today.

Of cause Olivia and Casey where fighting to keep it despite knowing that if they did, then Casey might have to stand aside and let another ADA handle it as she might be perceived as being to emotionally tied to the case.

Thankfully Amanda and Munch had left shortly after both women were on the phone, as it wouldn't have helped Amanda to here that info and Munch needed time to decompress and console his daughter.

Olivia had called John late afternoon and informed him of the situation. After exhausting all avenues to resolve the dilemma and grudgingly had to inform him that Aden would have one more day of freedom because of it. Surprisingly Munch seemed to take the news ok, Olivia suspected that maybe he was just putting on a brave front for Amanda and hoped that he wouldn't do anything rash, and had made him promise that he wouldn't.

"Hey. I wasn't sure that you were going to come in today" Olivia warmly greets John when she looks up from her paperwork and sees him as he's about to walk by her desk.

"Yeah I wasn't but Amanda insisted that she was ok, and didn't need to be smothered by me so I opted to come in" Munch explains with a slight smile trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice.

"How are you both coping? Does she know about Aden still being free?" Elliot asks concern over how both were dealing with the situation after Liv filled them in. Fin and everyone had been so concern over what was going on with him when they saw his blooded hand as he walked by after hearing a loud bang. None of them were prepared for** that** news as they never had any reason to suspect such a thing.

"She doesn't need to know about that, she's been through so much that she shouldn't have to worry about that too. As for me I'm dealing with it the best I can, right now I just hope that we can get the bastard today otherwise…" Munch shock his head trailing off unsure of what he would do but knew better then to voice it.

Olivia could sense that there was something other then Aden that was unsettling Munch, But before she could ask him about it Cragen stepped out of his office with a grimacing look on his face and a file in hand.

"It'll be alright Munch you'll see" Elliot whispers to him before turning to look to the evidence board.

"Ok people listen up a new case has just turned up. 13yr old Lindsay Banks parents reported her missing this morning, after the school called when she missed three of her classes." Cragen pauses hesitantly before he pulls out the photo of the teen and pins it to the board.

A slight gasp could be heard from the team as Munch and the others couldn't help but notice the eerie similarities that Lindsay Banks shared with Amanda. They had slightly similar facial features though her eyes and hair color where different.

Munch shock his head over that fact and forced himself to focus on the case it self.

Cragen gave them a moment to collect them selves before he continued. "The Banks called home and Lindsay's cell and after calling four times, Mrs Banks went home to see if she was there, found that her bed had not been slept in. They didn't return home till late the night before and thought that she was already asleep so didn't check in on her."

"Captain is there any reason to believe that she could be connected with the schoolgirl abduction case we're working on?" Fin questions.

"At this point there's no reason to suggest that there is, but that doesn't mean that we should rule it out" Cragen replies hoping that it was just a simply case of the girl spending the night out with a friend or boyfriend, who decided to also take a day off school or something. Rather then being another victim of this serial kidnapping case.

"Ok then so where would you like us to start?" Olivia asks thinking the same thing.

"I want you and Elliot down over at the school talk to her friends" Cragan orders then turn's to the other detectives a concerning tone in his voice "John are you sure that you can handle working today?"

"Thank you for your concern captain, I assure you that my mind is a hundred percent on this case. If I feel or Fin feels that it isn't then I'll excuse myself from it" Munch earnestly informs him.

"Alright then you and Fin go and talk to the parents" Cragen says with a nod satisfied that John had his head in the game retreated back to his office.

"You sure you up for this?" Fin asks as he grabs his jacket.

"Yeah I'm sure, not going to do me any good moping about over here waiting for word on Aden to come in. Besides I've got you here to pull my ass into gear if I veer off with the fairies" counters with a joke.

"Yeah and don't think I wont too. Alright man lets go" Fin responds with a grin knowing that he really was ok at least for the moment.

* * *

Munch and Fin arrived at the home of Banks just a few minutes ago and were now in the spacious living room talking to her distraught parents of Lindsay Banks.

"I know that this is very difficult Mr and Mrs Banks. Anything that you can tell us about your daughter is very vital in helping us find out what has happened to her. So we need you to cooperate with us by answering the questions we ask you truthfully I promise you that we are not here to judge but to find Linday" Fin reassures them before they began.

"Sure my wife and I will answer any questions that you have, whatever it takes we'll do to get her back" Mr Banks assures them putting on a brave front for his wife as he held her close squeezing her shoulders gently in a way of comforting her.

"Do you know if Lindsay was dating anyone?" Fin begins knowing that in cases like there sometimes a boyfriend may play a hand into the teen running away to spend time alone together.

"No there was.. Isn't anyone special in her life, she told me that she wasn't interested in dating just yet. She wants to focus on her grades for the moment" Mrs Banks informs then in a haggard voice from all the crying that she has done since discovering her child missing.

"Has there been any trouble between the two of you?" Munch asks knowing that the other reason kid's runaway is due to arguments in the home over anything like not being able to go out during a school night.

At that question Munch couldn't help but hope that with everything that has or well happen, between himself and Amanda and that things would never come down to some thing as trivial as that to cause her to runaway.

"No, no Lindsay and I have always been so close. That's why I know something has happened to my little girl" vehemently shaking her head Mrs Banks voice cracks, as her mind is once again plagued by all sorts of awful thoughts of what may have happened to her only child.

"Lindsay.. She's.. She's a good kid, please find our daughter" Mr Banks pleads his voice struggling to remain in a calming controlling manner as he felt he had to remain in control for the sake of his wife and his missing child.

"May we have a look into her room as there maybe some clue as to what has happened to Lindsay" Fin asks hoping that they might find some clue as to what may have happened to the girl.

"Umm.. Yes whatever you need, it's the first room on the right. Just please find our daughter" Mr Banks again pleads before consoling his wife again, with a quivering hand pointing towards the stairways that lead up to the second story.

"Thank you Mr Banks I assure you that we are going to do all that we can to bring your daughter home as soon as possible, we won't be too long in her room" Munch consoles before Fin and himself gets up form their seats and heads up stairs towards their daughters bedroom.

* * *

Lindsay's room was filled with a very of posters of bands and tv shows, Munch couldn't help but smile slightly for he knew it was only a matter of time before he was seeing the same in Amanda's room. He felt that when he did it would be a sign that Amanda felt truly comfortably and was finally able to call his place home.

"Here's something that might help us learn a little more about our missing girl" Fin announces holding up a purple diary that he found hidden under some stuff in the third draw of her desk.

"Hey wait a minute I don't think its right that we go reading that. I know that Lindsay is missing but do we really need to be going through that right now." Munch says stopping his partner before he had a chance to open it up.

"Look man you and I both know that anything that might help us find her, might be found by talking to her friends and what she may have wrote in here. I'll only stick to the last few pages" Fin counters picking up on the sense of uncertainty in his voice.

With a slight nod Munch grudgingly agreed knowing that it's what they should do. He didn't know why he was acting like that, maybe it had to do with the fact that the girl looked so much like his daughter and was the same age, and so it was hitting too close to home or maybe because there was still no word over Aden.

Fin flips though the last before settling on an entry that caught his eye. "This looks interesting, it's was dated two days ago"

That grabbed Munch's attention shaking his head; he placed the photo of Lindsay with her friends back down on the table, trying to get past how similar she was to Amanda, leaning next to Fin to read over his shoulder.

_Ok so call me paranoid but I swear that I've seen the same van follow me the past two days, I know I should tell my mum or dad but come on how many grayish van's are out there. It can't be the same van can it? _

"Are there any more entries after that?" Munch asks hoping that the next page would be something light and about something funny that happened that day.

"I don't know hold on a sec and I'll check." Fin says as he turns the page "Yeah there's one more dated two days before she went missing" He says glancing towards Munch before looks back to read the page.

_I'm really starting to freak out now, I've seen this van about six times now and I swear that, it's the same one that's been stalking me for the pasts three days. I don't care if I look like and act like a scared little girl, but I'm gonna tell my parents tonight if not then tomorrow, cause they've been working late these last two night._

_I'm hoping that this is all some funny coincidence and that they'll tell me that I've just been watching too much tv or something and I'm hoping that they'll be right. _

A grim look invoked the two men as they realized that Lindsay may have become a victim of the kidnap murder case that they were also working on.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia had recently arrived back at the precinct and where just about to inform Cragen over what they had learnt from the girl's school when fin and Munch entered the room.

"Good timing you too Elliot and Olivia were just about to fill me in on their time at the school" Cragen informs Fin and Munch when he sees them enter the bull pit.

"Mind if we go first captain?" Munch asks as they walk over towards the others the grim look still on his face.

"It's alright with us" Elliot says after glancing at Olivia before Cragen could say something noticing the look on Munch's face.

"Alright let's hear what you got" Cragen agrees.

"Looks like the girl maybe the latest victim of our kidnapping case. It's seems that Lindsay's been followed by a van for the past few days before she disappeared" Fin announces holding up the diary in his right hand placing it down on the table near the other detectives.

Elliot picks it up and proceeds to read the pages that Munch and Fin had read.

Olivia nods her head in agreement as she reads over El's shoulder "Makes sense we talked to her friends and they said that she was not herself, wouldn't tell them what was troubling her. And even acted jumping on two occasions two days ago, when she saw a van drive by them as they were walking towards the bus stop and then later when they were leaving school"

"Did you inform the parents about what you found?" Cragen asks with a grim look on his face, as he writes down the latest findings on the whiteboard, mental noting the fact that this was now apart of the other investigation that they were working on knowing that the clock was now against them.

"No we thought it best not to say anything to them until we found out what the others had found" Fin relays to him.

"Good I think it best if they didn't find out about this possible link. They're worried out of their minds right now, I don't want to add to that by them somehow finding out about this" Cragen clarified, not that any of then would ever do that he just wanted it known for his own piece of mind.

"Don't worry they wont here a word of this form any of us" Elliot reassures him on behalf of them.

Cragen nods his head pleased to have everyone's cooperation "Alright I'll let you get back to it. If any of you need me I'll be in my office" with that he walks back towards his office.

The team broke away and headed back to their desks all eager to chase down what new leads that they had in hopes that it would bring them closer to finding Lindsay. All knowing that time was against them for finding this girl, if she really was taken by the same people who had taken Jessica Tate.

* * *

An hour later goes by when the team is suddenly distracted by the sound of the phone in Cragen's office ringing which is quickly answered.

The team briefly stopped and stared at Cragen's door, all wondering if this was the call about which squad had right's to arrest Aden hoping that they didn't have to wait any longer.

Suddenly the door opened and Cragen stepped out his face grim and unreadable as to what that call was about. The four detectives looked towards him wondering if this was the news that they had been waiting for.

Cragen moves towards the team and casts his gaze to Munch as he finally reveals the details of that phone call "That was the Brass they have given us the go ahead to arrest Aden."

Upon hearing the good news all four shot out of their seats and proceeded to grab their jackets egger to make the arrest, however Cragen wasn't finished talking to them.

"Elliot, Olivia and Fin proceed down to the house." Cragen orders then turns to the man he intentionally left out "Munch I know how eager you are to go with them but I am ordering you to stay here"

Granted Munch had shown such good faith and restraint, by not going over there in the middle of the night and extracting his own justice for what Aden did to Amanda. But Cragen knew that it could only last for so long and that most likely, if he was to come face to face with Aden without the presents of any of the others or himself then Munch might have a change of heart.

"Look Captain I made a promise to my daughter, that I would make sure that he would never be able to hurt her again and you are not going to stop me from making sure that we do get him" Munch shots snaps at him shocked that he would prevent him from going.

"I understand but Munch you and I both know that I can not allow you to go there. You may be fine now but that could change, if you are given a chance to be alone with Aden by having a sudden bout of hot headedness. And not only risk getting sued by that low life but also risk blowing the case before we can even get him to arraignment" Cragen explains hoping that he was getting through to the man.

"With all due respect captain I have clearly shown that I am more then capable at restraining myself, and I certainly do not plan to do anything that would see him get away with what he's done." Munch retorts trying hard to keep his frustration in check so not prove him right.

"I know that you have and I commend you for it, but you are not going and that's final" Cragen affirms making it clear that it was his final say on the matter.

"Either you let me go with your permission cause you and I both know, that there is no way that you can watch over me, while the team is out there unless you handcuff me to my desk or throw me in a cell till they return. Cause the moment that your back is turned I'm headed down there" Munch defiantly counters yelling refusing to let it end there.

"Hey Munch don't say anything that'll get you into trouble well.." Fin steps in to defuse the heated talk.

"Fin stay out of it. Look I promise that I wont go in till Fin and the others have Aden" Munch insists a determent look in his eyes letting him know that he meant what he said.

"You swear to me Munch that you will not enter that house until the others give the all clear?" Cragan demands as he stares at him, trying to read him as he waited to here his answer.

"I swear to you captain if you let me tag along, then I will not step one foot inside till they have him. Please I need to see this thing through for Amanda's sake" Munch pleads.

"Alright you can go. But if I here even a hint that you stepped out of line, and went in before they arrest Aden or even laid one finger on the guy, I don't care if it's to wipe a stray hair out of his face. Then not only will you be suspended for 3 weeks without pay you'll be on desk duty for a month" Cragen threatens as he reluctantly agrees, as he new that there was no way of stopping him once Munch had made up his mind and he truly didn't want to throw him in a cell and trusted Munch well enough not to break that promise.

* * *

They pulled into Eastview Road, it was a nice quite ideal place to raise a family, Munch however doubt that the neighbors here even knew that something so bad had been happening there.

The house it self was a modest two story, nestled at the end of the road it fit the perfect image that the area was giving. Finally they pulled up in front of the house and Munch watched as the others surrounded the house and then force their way inside after a few minutes tick by.

He waits a few moments before making his way towards the front.

"Munch what are you doing you said you'd wait outside" Fin scolds his partner as he lowers the gun he had in his face when he spins around hearing a slight noise from behind.

"Like hell I would, I want to see this through to the end." Munch informs him wanting to be able to look Amanda in the eyes and tell her that it was finally over and that he was there to slap the cuffs on him.

Suddenly they hear Olivia call from one of the rooms up stairs. "Guys I found something"

They quickly raced upstairs and reached the door to the room that she was in, at the same time as Elliot did who took the stairs that lead from the kitchen.

The room turned out to be the master bedroom and there at the foot of the bed lays a dark fist size puddle, Olivia stood just off to the side allowing then full view of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Elliot asks glancing from the stain to Liv.

"Yeah it looks like blood to me, get CSU in here we need to know for sure if it's human or who it is, before we can continue as there's no sign of Aden here" Olivia informs them as they walk out the room, Elliot on the radio calling them in.

* * *

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Ok as always please leave a review I love them, Long or Short, Good or Bad it doesn't mater just tell me what you guys think


	8. Chapter 8

CSU Had dusted & printed the place from top to bottom and had come up with a handful of prints, which they were now running through the system to see if they could come up with a hit.

In the mean time everyone was working on the case while they waited for Ryan to call with a hit on the blood found at the house and any hits on the prints.

"O'Halloran you got a match on the blood already?" Elliot says spying him as he enters the bull pit.

"I do, figured you'd want to hear about it straight away. So that's why I came down here" He informs them with a warm friendly smile, yet knowing that they probably weren't gonna like what he found.

"Yeah well come on don't leave us hanging tell us who's blood it is?" Fin asks eager to finally know who's it was.

"I ran a DNA test on the blood found in the bedroom and came back with a match.." Ryan begins.

"So do we know if it's from Aden?" Munch interrupts trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice that the bastard was hurt.

"As I said it came back with a match, but it's not from our prep, the bloods from your current missing person Lindsay Banks" Ryan finally reveals to the team.

Munch's face became pale at the stunning realization that the case was now firmly connected with his daughter.

"Are.. Are you sure?" Munch stuttered not truly believing what he had just heard.

"Yes I am, I ran it twice just to be sure" Ryan sympathies.

Munch stares blankly in shock, not noticing Elliot flashing him a sympathy look before excusing himself from the group and heads towards Cragens office.

"What about those prints has anything come up on them yet?" Munch snaps hoping that there was some other evidence that would either disprove the DNA or help give another reason to why her blood was in that room as his mind kept spinning over the connection.

"They still haven't come up with anything yet I'm sorry Munch" Olivia finally chimes in, equally shocked by the latest discovery knowing that this is deeply affecting him.

"And why the hell not they should have by now, or have you been too busy doing your nails or something to check again" Munch irately begins frustrated with the whole situation.

"Munch calm down. I know that this case is now hitting too close to home now, what with Amanda's deadbeat for a stepfather being connected to the case now. Maybe you should step away from the case. Cause you know the Cap isn't gonna allow you to stay on the case, not with family being involved" Fin says trying to calm his partner down yet informing him of the facts at hand.

"The hell I well I'm not going to take myself off the case until I'm told to. I'm staying on this case even if I'm not the lead on it I'm not stepping down, I owe it to Amanda to see it through and I owe it to Lindsay Banks and her parents to find her and to find the bastard" Munch spins towards Fin and angrily shouts.

Before Fin has a chance to respond the door to Cragen's office opens.

"Munch, can I talk to you for a moment?" Cragen firmly requests his tone made it clear that there was no room to argue.

Munch wordlessly turns away from Fin and the group and walks towards Cragen's office, his mind trying to come up with reasons he needs to stay on the case without it turning into a yelling match.

* * *

"Why don't you take a seat Munch?" Cragen begins when he closes the door behind him and moves towards his desk.

"I'd rather stand captain" Munch replies in a stand offish tone knowing what he was going to say.

"Alright well Elliot informed me that the Banks case and your daughters' case are now connected…" Cragen begins.

Munch immediately interrupts "Look Captain I know that your gonna say that I should remove myself from this but I'm.."

Cragen snaps hating that he was interrupted "Munch well you let me finish, I know that if I allow you to continue with the case, then it might be seen as bias and a conflict of interest with it being family."

He then pauses briefly to clear his throat.

"However I have looked into it more closely and consulted with Novak. Who assures me that so long as Benson and Stabler continue to be the leads on the case, and that I keep you on a tight leash then you may continue with the case as I know that you would want to. As I would rather have you somewhere, where I can keep an eye on you then have you out there seeking justice for yourself"

"Thank you, thank you Captain you well not regret this I promise you" Munch says stunned by the results he was set to put up a fight to remain on the case or go out on his own but was glad that he didn't have to.

"I better not otherwise it's not just your job that's on the line its mine too, I vouched for you so don't let me down" Cragen informs him as he dismisses the man in front of him praying that he didn't make the single biggest mistake of his career.

With that said Munch quickly exited the office. Leaving Cragen praying that, he did the right thing by leaving him on the case.

* * *

As the day wore on the team franticly searched through all the new evidence that they had found trying to find something that would nail down Aden once and for all. Unfortunately they came up empty.

Munch sat staring at his computer looking through the possible leads he was getting no where fast and was getting frustrated with even minute that passed by thought he tried hard to hide it from everyone.

"Casey what brings you here?" Olivia asks as she makes here way from the coffee stand back to her desk and sees her approach the others at their desks.

"I have good news, given the situation we're in, I thought it best that I come and tell you in person" Casey begins.

"Really and what's that?" Munch dryly remarks wondering what possible good news she could have, lost in a haze of what ifs and other questions on how he could have prevented all of this, if he had only learnt of Amanda's existence earlier to really care unless it meant that they had found Aden.

Casey just shot Munch a slight disapproving look before continuing with what she had originally came here for "Well because of the mitigating circumstances, I managed to convince a judge to squash any legal standings Aden Davids had towards Amanda and reinstate John's parental rights"

Munch just looked at Casey mouth agape shocked by what she had said, and what he had said to her in a moment of anger. His face slightly blushing though he tries to hide it.

"How'd you manage that? Fin asks glad that something good was happening for his partner and his daughter.

"I talked to the Judge and just explained the facts to him. I told him that Aden had hidden the fact that Amanda's mother, had wanted Munch to know about her and that he was a number one suspect in a kidnapping case, which helped convince him that parental rights had been violated. Plus it didn't hurt that he owed me a favor" Casey explains triumphantly glad that Amanda will be able to stay without fear of the law talking her away.

"Thank.. Thank you Casey I'm sorry I snapped at you it's just that.." Munch stutters grateful for what she has done and ashamed for how he reacted.

"I know you've been through a lot in these past few days its ok Munch. Just make sure you take really good care of Amanda, she.. You both need a bit of happiness. Just don't screw it up" Casey says with a smile knowing that he wouldn't.

"I wont I swear, thank you so much Casey" Munch says grateful for all that she has done as he gets out of his chair to thank her.

"Alright well I've got to get back to the office, let me know if anything comes up" Casey says before she turns and makes her way out of the bull pit.

Munch sat back with a tired almost glazed over look on his face as he stared at the computer looking through possible leads to find Aden with a new found surge of determination to find him.

"Munch go home spend some time with Amanda there's nothing more we can do until tomorrow. We'll call you if anything new turns up regarding Aden or Lindsay" Olivia promises casting a sympathetic gaze at the tired form that was Munch hoping that he would go home.

"I can't just leave while we're in the middle of a case, I.." Munch begins.

"There's nothing more to do right now, like Liv said we'll let you know if anything turns up. Go be with your daughter let her know the good news" Elliot suggests hoping that it would be the motivation he needed.

"You're right I haven't told Amanda yet she'll be so happy to hear that. You will keep me in the loop with the case and let me know if anything new turns up?" Munch says as he shuts down his computer and puts on his jacket.

"Don't worry man I'll make sure of it" Giving his partner a reassuring smile Fin promises.

That was all the reassurance he needed with a slight nod Munch rushes out the precinct to tell his daughter the great news.

* * *

Munch entered his apartment glad that he could finally tell his daughter some good news he even bought some take out to celebrate.

"Amanda I have great news.. " Munch announces as he places the Chinese takeaway boxes on the coffee table.

"Amanda?" He called out again as he checked in the kitchen, when he couldn't see or hear Amanda anywhere he went to her bedroom and found that it was empty.

Munch suddenly became anxious with the thought that it had all become too much for Amanda to cope with and that she had runaway.

He was about to step into the room to look for a note then he heard the faint sound of the front door opening and rushed for the living room.

"Amanda where did you go?" Munch asks relieved to see that she is ok.

"I went to the store to get some air and a coke. You know I can look after myself, I'm not a little kid or have you forgotten that." Amanda replies sarcastically as she moves into the living room.

"Oh ok I thought.. Never mind" Munch says thankful that he was wrong.

"Munch what are you doing home? Did something happen?" Amanda asks worried that something bad had happened, why else would he be home from work so early.

"Its ok nothing bad has happened in fact I've got some good news to tell you" Much quickly explains eager to put her worried mind at ease.

"Ok so what's the good news?" Amanda asks as she takes a seat on the couch interested to know what he had to tell her.

Munch followed her lead and took a seat in the armchair.

"Casey came by the squad a little while ago, to tell me that she got my parental right restored I'm officially your dad, I thought we could celebrate I got Chinese food" Munch reveals with a smile glad that he could finally tell her some good news.

"Wow that.. That's good news" Amanda says stunned but happy about the news.

Although Munch could see that Amanda was happy about the news, nothing could hide the tired look on her face that came from lack of sleep. Not even the make up she work to hide it.

He had put off having this conversation for the last two nights but knew that he couldn't put it off any longer, not when whatever this ways was effecting her this badly.

"Amanda I.. I can tell that something is troubling you I.." Munch began unsure of where to start.

"Nothings wrong" Amanda snaps quickly trying to hide her shock so that he wouldn't think that something was wrong.

"The last two nights I've heard you crying in the middle of the night, I tried to comfort you but you had your door locked. I just want to help you." Munch conveys.

Amanda had never felt as vulnerably as she had when he and Olivia learned the truth about what happen to her. And she hated that she just wanted to go back to being the strong independent girl that she was before they knew.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that so she chose to fight with him instead hoping to put an end to the conversation.

"God dad could you just give it a rest already I'm FINE" Amanda exclaims punching the couch in anguish. It was the first time she had called him that and she was surprised at how at eased she felt when she said it.

"No tell me what's upsetting you, I just want try and make you feel safe and I can't do that if you won't let me in please" Munch's voice wavering with the sadness and fear that seeped through his core over the pain that Amanda denied she was feeling.

The pleading in Munch's voice caused Amanda's heart to skip. Not since her mother was alive had she felt such sincere concern and love over her. She lowers her face from him as she decided to tell her final dark secret to him.

"I.. I tried to tell my mom once when she began to get sick. But Aden came in before I had a chance too. He.. He told me that mom needed her rest." She pauses and bites her lip nervously before continuing.

"I.. I didn't argue cause I could tell that he was extremely angry at me, though he hid it well from mom. I knew that look anywhere and I didn't want to make what happens next any worst than it could be, but i was wrong."

Amanda turns her head from Munch and wipes away a tear that threatening to fall with her thumb faking a cough, "As soon as he closed the door behind us he grabbed my arm and dragged me to my bedroom. He began to hit me. He knew I was gonna tell and said that it would kill mom in her fragile state cause she wouldn't believe me. Than he forced me to my knees where he.. He.."

Much was by her side in a flash and pulled her into a hug as Amanda erupted into heart retching sobs there was no need for her to finish her sentence for he knew what had been forced upon her.

A few minutes go by before Amanda speaks again in a hoarse whisper caused from her sobbing.

"Dad the.. the reason I ran.. I heard him.. He was planning a party I was.." Amanda stopped and shook her head against his chest for she couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence."I was packing some of mom's things and that's when I found you" She started trembling as fresh tears streamed down her face.

As Munch sat there comforting his daughter, his mind was reeling at the extent of pain and abuse the Pathetic excuse for a human had inflected on his child, and vowed that he would seek his own justice and make damn sure that he would NEVER hurt his child ever again.

His only slightest wish was that his team members would find the bastard first at lest for his sake for Much was out for blood.

* * *

v

v

v

v

v

Ok as always please leave a review I love them, Long or Short, Good or Bad it doesn't mater just tell me what you guys think just as long as its not rude.


End file.
